O final do início
by Lady-simplyme
Summary: One-shot. KazehayaxSawako. Porque a fase da simples amizade já foi consolidada, servindo de base para algo muito mais complexo - o amor.


_**Disclaimer: Kimi ni Todoke não me pertence. **_

_**O final do início**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sawako não se lembrava de ter estado tão nervosa quanto naquele momento. Com suas mãos e testa suando, ela esperava Kazehaya – ou alguém de sua família – abrir a porta da bela casa em um bairro de classe média da cidade. Ao ouvir passos do outro lado da porta, ela limpou o suor da palma da mão que não segurava a bolsa no seu delicado vestido branco tipicamente de verão que alcançava os seus joelhos.

Ela sabia que o seu nervosismo era completamente desnecessário. Afinal, ela só havia tirado uma tarde para fazer um trabalho escolar coletivo. Incluindo ela mesma, o grupo era formado pelo quinteto usual: Kazehaya, Ayane, Chizu e Ryuu – pessoas com as quais ela se sentia totalmente confortável. Não havia motivos para as borboletas em seu estômago, ou a sua respiração arfante, ou o seu coração que batia mais rápido com apenas a menção mental de um certo nome. Após tanto tempo de convívio, era de se esperar que tais sentimentos já tivessem se esvaído, mas aparentemente o morador daquela casa impedia o desaparecimento deles.

Absorta em seus pensamentos, Sawako teve um sobressalto quando a porta se abriu de repente, retirando-a de seus devaneios. Uma mulher de meia idade de cabelos pretos curtos apareceu com um sorriso bastante familiar. Um rubor invadiu a face da adolescente ao reconhecer a mãe de Kazehaya.

"Boa tarde!" A mulher cumprimentou, inclinando a cabeça de lado e sorrindo de uma maneira idêntica ao seu filho. "Você deve ser a Sawako-chan, certo?"

"S-sim!" Sawako respondeu, oferecendo à mulher uma mesura educada. "B-boa tarde. Creio que o K-Kazehaya-kun está me esperando."

"Claro! Entre, por favor." A Sra. Kazehaya abriu espaço para que Sawako pudesse passar de cabeça baixa, deixando os seus sapatos na entrada da casa. "Shouta está no quarto dele. Por que não vai lá cumprimentá-lo? É só subir a escada e entrar na primeira porta á esquerda."

"O-obrigada." Sawako agradeceu, fazendo uma nova mesura. Seguindo as instruções da mãe de Kazehaya, Sawako subiu as escadas, sorrindo ao ver fotos da família penduradas nas paredes. Antes de bater na porta de Kazehaya com os nós dedos, Sawako engoliu em seco e respirou fundo, tentando abater o aquecimento de todo o seu corpo com a perspectiva do encontro.

Alguns segundos depois (período em que Sawako refletia se não seria melhor voltar em outra hora ou esperar no andar de baixo, com medo de que ele estivesse ocupado e ela estivesse atrapalhando-o), sua respiração foi lhe roubada quando Shouta abriu a porta do seu quarto, sorrindo instantaneamente ao descansar os olhos sobre Kuronuma. A garota estava tão preocupada em esconder o seu próprio rubor que nem reparou nas bochechas igualmente vermelhas do seu amado.

"Olá, Kuronuma." Shouta cumprimentou.

"Olá." Sawako respondeu, orgulhosa de não ter gaguejado daquela vez. Com um certo nível de intimidade adquirido após meses de timidez, Sawako já não mais gaguejava ou perdia a fala com tanta freqüência. As conversas entre os dois se prolongavam por muito mais tempo, formando uma atmosfera cada vez mais agradável e repleta de cumplicidade. Entretanto, em momentos embaraçosos, era praticamente impossível evitar o retorno de "Sadako", ao invés de Sawako, época em que ela batalhava arduamente para que as palavras corretas pudessem ser ditas.

"Entre. Por favor, não repare a bagunça." Kazehaya convidou, coçando a parte de trás da sua cabeça em um gesto característico.

Sawako obedeceu ao seu pedido e não reparou na bagunça, não por educação, mas simplesmente porque ela não existia. O quarto de Kazehaya era imaculadamente limpo, sua cama coberta com uma colcha azul e travesseiros brancos. Nas prateleiras embutidas logo acima da cama, havia uma série de carrinhos em miniatura, provavelmente colecionados desde a infância. O coração da garota se aqueceu ao registrar mais um fato da vida de Shouta que ela não conhecia.

Fotografias do seu tempo de menino também enfeitavam o aposento, e Sawako notou o quão pouco ele havia mudado durante o seu amadurecimento. O sorriso que impediu a sua adolescência de ser solitária e sem um décimo das lembranças que tinha atualmente já retinha a beleza da atualidade.

"Eu não sabia que você gostava de natação." Sawako comentou, observando uma foto em particular em que Shouta de aproximadamente oito anos estava sobre o segundo lugar do pódio segurando uma medalha prateada e com óculos de natação pendurados ao redor do seu pescoço.

"Eu gosto muito de esportes em geral." Kazehaya esclareceu, aproximando-se dela e posicionando-se ao seu lado, olhando também para a fotografia. "Mas é pelo baseball que eu sou apaixonado."

"Dá para ver. Você joga muito bem." Sawako imediatamente se arrependeu do seu comentário espontâneo, enrubescendo novamente.

Kazehaya apenas sorriu. "Fico feliz que ache isso. Meu pai me ensinou a jogar quando eu tinha três anos, e desde então o baseball se tornou uma das minhas maiores paixões. É natural que o meu nível fosse ao menos regular."

Sawako balançou a cabeça em negação. "Você tem talento, Kazehaya-kun, e é bastante dedicado. Não é apenas mérito do tempo."

As bochechas do garoto voltaram a se avermelhar. "Obrigado. A sua opinião importa muito para mim."

Foi a vez de Sawako de sorrir e a de Kazehaya de imitá-la. Desde que o conheceu e, principalmente, sempre que estivesse perto dele, o sorriso de Sawako vinha mais fácil. Ela já não sentia mais a necessidade de esconder os seus sentimentos simplesmente para agradar as pessoas. Com Kazehaya, ela aprendeu a demonstrar suas emoções sem o receio de machucar aqueles com quem ela se importava.

Entretanto, logo depois, o rosto de Kazehaya adotou um semblante sério que ela raramente via. Os seus olhos se concentraram de tal forma nos de Sawako que ela se perguntou se tinha algo de errado com eles.

"O-o que houve, Kazehaya-kun? Eu disse algo inconveniente? D-desculpe-me, eu não tive a –" Ele a interrompeu colocando delicadamente um dedo sobre os seus lábios, silenciando-a. Ela não havia percebido a proximidade do rosto dele até que o seus narizes estivessem quase tocando. Nervosa novamente, Sawako achou que ela fosse explodir, sua pele queimando tanto por dentro quanto por fora.

Por um instante ela achou que ele fosse beijá-la, como em seus mais doces sonhos. Entretanto, repreendeu-se internamente por imaginar tal coisa quando refletiu sobre o quê em Kuronuma Sawako poderia atrair o garoto mais popular do colégio. Ela não podia ser comparada a nenhuma das dezenas de suas colegas que eram apaixonadas pelo mesmo homem que ela amava, talvez até tão intensamente quando ela. Mas gostar de Kazehaya era algo inevitável. Como não gostar de um homem que não selecionava a sua atenção, mas tratava todos com igual educação e respeito? Como não se apaixonar por um homem lindo que tentava incluir a todos em seu círculo de amizades, independente da aparência, origem e crenças? Kazehaya era uma pessoa que inconscientemente despertava a admiração de todos de forma singular com apenas um sorriso.

Por isto, Sawako logo descartou a idéia de atração dele por alguém tão insossa quanto ela. Ela estava certa de que ela não tinha condições de atingir as expectativas de inteligência, bom humor e beleza de Kazehaya. Apesar de ela reconhecer e ter dito a ele que ele mudara completamente a sua vida no ano passado e que ela lhe era eternamente grata, ela sabia que os seus sentimentos existentes desde então jamais seriam correspondidos. Seu coração continuaria chamando por ele durante toda a eternidade, mas o seu chamado não seria ouvido, quanto mais respondido.

"Sawako." Shouta disse o seu nome baixinho, sua respiração e voz inundando os sentidos da moça. Ela nunca tinha ouvido o seu primeiro nome saindo dos lábios perfeitos dele. Cordialmente, eles sempre se chamavam pelos sobrenomes por acharem que não compartilhavam de intimidade suficiente para atingirem um nível mais alto do relacionamento. "Feche os olhos."

Ela obedeceu ao seu pedido, deixando que sua visão escurecesse e os outros sentidos se sobressaíssem. O cheiro puramente Kazehaya prevaleceu sobre todos os outros aspectos, enchendo as suas narinas e sua mente. O calor que dele emanava lhe proporcionava a impressão de que seu próprio corpo estava mais quente. A sua pele formigava no local onde sua mão tocava levemente, especialmente no rosto, que ele segurava com uma ternura característica dele.

Ela resistiu ao impulso de tocá-lo do mesmo jeito que ele fazia – com carinho, zelo. Sawako temia que as suas esperanças de que naquele momento aconteceria o seu primeiro beijo fossem apenas ilusões – como nos seus sonhos. Ela ainda estava confusa à respeito das suas intenções, assim como outros fatos relacionados à socialização, especialmente com homens – o que era o oposto de Kazehaya. Ele sempre soube como lidar com as pessoas, sempre rodeado delas. Sawako não queria arriscar estragando o momento e, conseqüentemente, a amizade dos dois.

"Shouta! Os seus outros amigos chegaram! Venha recebê-los!"

A voz da mãe de Kazehaya recolocou os pés de Sawako no chão no momento em que os lábios do garoto roçaram nos seus em um contato tão efêmero que mal podia ser considerado um beijo genuíno. Sobressaltada, Sawako afastou o seu rosto mais vermelho do que nunca. Kazehaya, por outro lado, mostrou resistência, deixando a suas mãos exatamente onde estavam: uma na bochecha de Sawako e a outra em seu quadril.

Ao notar que ela não retornaria à posição prévia, Kazehaya soltou um forte suspiro, retirando suas mãos do corpo da moça. Sem reservar-lhe um último relance, Shouta saiu do quarto pisando forte e desceu as escadas rapidamente para cumprimentar os monstros que arruinaram o momento mais especial de toda a sua vida.

Quando a forma do seu amado havia desaparecido, Sawako levou uma mão ao peito, respirando fundo para tentar recuperar o fôlego perdido. O seu coração batia tão forte e tão rápido que ela achou que suas costelas iriam quebrar tamanha a intensidade das batidas. Ela poderia ser ainda ingênua, mas certamente não como antes. Se Kazehaya tivesse tentado beijá-la meses atrás da mesma maneira, ela nunca teria desconfiado das suas intenções. Entretanto, ela havia assistido filmes demais e ouvido centenas de relatos de suas amigas sobre situações semelhantes á dela, não lhe deixando dúvidas quanto o propósito de Kazehaya.

Seria aquela uma demonstração dos sentimentos de Kazehaya ou apenas uma brincadeira, uma piada de mau gosto? Sawako não sabia qual opção lhe confortaria. Se fosse a primeira, ela ficaria extremamente feliz por saber que seus sentimentos poderiam ser correspondidos, mas não saberia como encará-los dali para frente. Se fosse a segunda, o seu coração se partiria em milhares de pedaços, mas ela não acreditava que Kazehaya seria capaz de fazer isto com ela, ou com qualquer outra pessoa.

"Sawako, você está bem?" A voz de Chizu a despertou. Sawako não tinha nem mesmo percebido a chegada de Ayane, Ryuu e o próprio Kazehaya, ainda chocada. Ela sentia as suas bochechas ainda ardendo, e suas mãos tremendo levemente, quase imperceptivelmente.

Com medo de que sua voz pudesse ceder indícios de seu nervosismo, Sawako apenas assentiu. Suas amigas continuaram olhando-a desconfiadamente.

Sawako sobressaltou-se novamente quando a palma da mão de Ayane cobriu a sua testa. "Você parece febril. O seu rosto está vermelho e a sua pele está quente. Tem certeza de que está bem?"

Sawako assentiu de novo, desta vez olhando rapidamente para Kazehaya, mas este tinha o rosto virado para o lado. Com este gesto, Ayane sorriu discretamente, deduzindo o que poderia ter acontecido entre os dois.

"Bem, acreditarei em você se diz que está bem." Ayane disse, ainda sorrindo. "Vamos começar o trabalho, então. Tenho um compromisso daqui a algumas horas."

A tarde progrediu rapidamente enquanto eles terminavam os afazeres escolares e se divertiam, como sempre acontecia quando o grupo se encontrava. Entretanto, o clima desconfortável entre Kazehaya e Sawako não passou despercebido pelos outros. Os olhares dos dois raramente se encontravam, ao contrário do usual, e quando isto acontecia ambos ficavam visivelmente vermelhos, desviando os rostos instantaneamente.

O deleite com a situação foi geral. Até mesmo Ryuu, sempre alienado, percebeu o quão evidente era o desconforto dos dois.

Com um sorriso malicioso, Ayane levantou-se do chão em que estavam sentados, puxando junto com ela Chizu. "Desculpem-me, gente, mas nós precisamos sair mais cedo. Não é mesmo, Chizu-chan?

A garota lançou à sua amiga um olhar confuso, mas logo entendeu as suas intenções. "Sim, é verdade! Eu tenho que... ajudar o pai de Ryuu no restaurante." Ela apressou-se em dizer. "E Ryuu vai comigo."

"Vou?" Como em todos os outros planos mirabolantes que as duas bolavam, Ryuu foi o mais lento a captar a mensagem.

"Claro! Você deixaria duas damas vagando por aí desacompanhadas a esta hora da noite?" Ayane disse, já empurrando os outros dois para fora do quarto. "Desculpem-nos mais uma vez, mas será que poderiam terminar por nós? Prometo que compensaremos da próxima vez."

Relutantemente, Sawako perguntou a Kazehaya a sua opinião apenas com um olhar envergonhado. Silenciosamente, apenas com um movimento da cabeça, ambos concordaram, sem nenhuma outra opção senão acatar com a ausência dos outros componentes do grupo. O trabalho não podia ser prejudicado por causa de um desentendimento entre eles, Sawako pensou. Ryuu, Ayane e Chizu não tinham culpa se Kazehaya deixou-a completamente atordoada e confusa com o seu gesto mais cedo, fazendo com que seu coração batesse mais forte só de sentir a sua presença no mesmo cômodo em que ela estava.

"Ótimo!" Ayane disse, demasiadamente entusiasmada. "Já vamos indo, então."

"Eu acompanho vocês até a porta."

"Não há necessidade!" Ayane quase gritou, empurrando Kazehaya que estava prestes a se levantar de volta para o chão. "Sabemos o caminho. Obrigada por tudo e agradeça a sua mãe! Ela é um amor de pessoa!"

"Tudo bem." Kazehaya murmurou, voltando a sua atenção aos papéis espalhados pelo chão.

Silêncio.

Enquanto Kazehaya fingia ler um dos textos que haviam coletado, Sawako remexia nervosamente na bainha de seu vestido branco. Ela daria tudo para simplesmente ir embora dali e enfiar o rosto no seu travesseiro e chorar por horas a fio – tanto em decepção quanto em vergonha. A partir daquele momento, todos os encontros deles seriam assim, preenchidos por silêncio ao invés de risadas, conversas e cumplicidade? Ela teria de conviver com um Kazehaya retraído, que certamente se sentia tão à vontade quanto ela? Sawako não conseguiria imaginar a sua rotina sem o sorriso sincero de Kazehaya, nem o seu 'bom-dia' que realmente tornava o seu dia bom.

Inconscientemente, lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos diante de tal perspectiva. Ela precisava _mesmo_ sair dali, ou então teria de acrescentar mais um item à sua lista de 'momentos com Kazehaya que devem definitivamente ser esquecidos'. Ele já havia testemunhado muitos dos seus choros, e ela não queria que ele fosse sobrecarregado com a sua tristeza.

Quando os segundos em silêncio chegaram ao limite, Kazehaya decidiu quebrá-lo. Entretanto, ao erguer o seu rosto, viu que Sawako segurava as lágrimas quase dolorosamente, segurando com força o seu vestido. Imediatamente preocupado, Kazehaya largou o papel que segurava e correu em direção à sua amada, sentando-se ao seu lado. "Kuronuma, o que foi? Por que está chorando?"

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa, ainda não se atrevendo a olhar para ele.

"Não faça isso comigo, Kuronuma." Kazehaya implorou, atrevendo-se a segurar a mão que apertava o vestido. "Sou eu a causa das suas lágrimas?"

Ela balançou a cabeça novamente, usando a mão que ele não segurava para limpar a umidade em seu rosto.

"Diga-me, então, o que é."

Sawako fungou mais algumas vezes antes de, de repente, levantar a cabeça e murmurar incoerentemente.

"É tudo culpa minha, Kazehaya-kun."

"O que é culpa sua?"

"E-eu não consigo fazer isto."

"Isto o quê?" Ao invés de saciar as suas perguntas, as respostas de Sawako somente faziam com que seu cérebro desse mais nós para entendê-la. "Respire fundo e pense em uma maneira menos penosa de responder."

Sawako inspirou profundamente e exalou devagar, tirando da frente do rosto os seus cabelos negros. Ela podia sentir o olhar dele em seu rosto. "Eu não quero que a nossa amizade seja abalada porque eu insisto em confundir os seus gestos."

Kazehaya compreendeu finalmente. Ela estava chateada com a sua aproximação algumas horas antes, sem que ele desse nenhuma explicação. Ele se sentiu como um completo idiota, agindo de maneira totalmente impulsiva com a pessoa que mais tinha dificuldades em interpretar sentimentos e ações. Ele levou uma mão ao cabelo, bagunçando-o em frustração.

"Não há nada de confuso no que eu fiz antes, Kuronuma."

"C-como não, Kazehaya-kun?" Sawako perguntou, franzindo o cenho e finalmente encarando-o. "Por um momento eu achei que..." Ela se interrompeu para dar lugar a uma nova vermelhidão.

Kazehaya sorriu, feliz por ter não ter sido compreendido de forma errada por ela. "O que você achou?"

Ela não respondeu, voltando a abaixar o rosto, fazendo-o sorrir ainda mais.

"Eu não conseguirei esclarecer se você não olhar para mim."

Ela fez o que ele pediu, e quase se assustou quando viu que ele estava tão próximo quanto antes. Kazehaya mais uma vez segurou o seu rosto com uma das mãos como se este fosse a coisa mais frágil do mundo, enquanto sua outra mão apoiava o seu corpo que se inclinava em direção a ela. Sawako, por outro lado, não se mexeu, totalmente paralisada por ver a cena mais embaraçosa de sua vida se repetir.

Quando os lábios de Kazehaya finalmente encostaram-se aos seus, Sawako sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo, quase fazendo-a se afastar dele em espanto. Ao invés disto, ela fechou os olhos, controlando os seus nervos, saboreando o gosto que sempre desejou conhecer. A mão que antes apertava o vestido procurou o braço dele, tocando-o levemente. Ela sentiu Kazehaya sorrir no beijo, movendo os lábios mais confiantes agora que a resposta dela não fora negativa.

Ele encerrou o beijo lentamente no que parecera décadas depois, pressionando os seus lábios uma última vez antes de se afastar e abrir os olhos, encarando o rosto surpreso, mas satisfeito de sua amada.

"Você não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei por isso, Sawako." Kazehaya disse, afagando seu rosto delicadamente e com o sorriso no rosto. "Eu nunca pensei que você me aceitaria."

Sawako não sabia o que dizer. Suas bochechas pareciam prestes a explodir e o seu coração martelava tão fortemente entre as suas costelas que ela suspeitava que estas fossem se partir. Seu olhar retornara para a barra do seu vestido e as suas mãos voltaram a brincar com o tecido por puro nervosismo.

Tenso com o silêncio dela, Kazehaya franziu o cenho, subitamente apreensivo. "Você não gostou?"

"Não!" Sawako exclamou, erguendo a cabeça. Somente uma mulher com sérios problemas mentais não almejaria um beijo do garoto mais encantador que já conhecera, e ainda por cima desgostar do beijo. Ele fora perfeito, muito melhor do que qualquer sonho seu. "E-eu gostei, Kazehaya-kun."

"Então, por que têm dificuldades em olhar em meus olhos?"

"Eu não sei."

Shouta ponderou por alguns segundos antes de suspirar pesadamente, passando as mãos pelos seus cabelos. "Desculpe-me, Sawako. Eu não deveria ter me precipitado. Eu forcei os meus sentimentos sobre os seus de maneira egoísta, sem nem ao menos me certificar de que você estava preparada para um beijo, ou se gosta de mim tanto quanto eu gosto de você." O arregalar de olhos de Sawako passou despercebido por ele. "Eu peço perdão. Eu não consegui resistir aos meus impulsos tendo você tão perto de mim, tão linda –"

"Kazehaya-kun!"Ela o interrompeu, alarmada pelas palavras que ele dizia. Ele se silenciou, olhando-a com uma mistura de ternura, preocupação e arrependimento. "Por favor, não tente adivinhar os meus sentimentos."

"Foi exatamente isto o que eu fiz antes, Kuronuma." Ele disse, a cada segundo mais arrependido. "Eu presumi erroneamente que você podia sentir algo por mim quando –"

"Eu gosto de você, Kazehaya-kun!" Sawako disse, apertando mais forte o seu vestido. Shouta arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, mas nenhum som foi proferido. "E-eu gosto muito de você, Kazehaya-kun. Mais do que eu possa explicar, e certamente mais do que você possa sentir por mim. Desde o primeiro instante em que te vi, perdido à procura do colégio, eu soube que você seria alguém mais do que especial para mim. A-alguém que me daria motivos para gostar da realidade, mas ao mesmo tempo adorar os meus sonhos, pois você sempre embelezava os dois."

Kazehaya não poderia estar mais surpreso.

"Eu amo você, Kazehaya-kun." Ela murmurou, sentindo o retorno das lágrimas, mas segurando-as. "E-eu amo você com todo o amor que eu possa sentir."

O sorriso mais lindo do mundo adornou a face do seu amado, roubando o fôlego de Sawako. Ela se viu entre os seus braços novamente, sentindo o rosto dele enterrado em seu pescoço e aspirando a sua suave fragrância. Ela fez o mesmo, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e encostando colando o seu corpo no ele, inebriada pelo seu calor e seu cheiro puramente Kazehaya.

"Eu amo você, Sawako." Ele disse com os lábios colados em seu ouvido, proporcionando um arrepio no corpo da moça. Em resposta, ela apenas sorriu e deixou que suas lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto e molhasse a camisa do seu amado.

* * *

A.N.: Eu sei que eu deveria estar atualizando a minha outra fic – acreditem em mim, o próximo capítulo já está quase pronto. Mas eu não resisti postar esta one-shot que já estava mofada entre os meus arquivos. Espero que gostem!


End file.
